This invention relates to the production of an oil-replacement composition. More particularly this invention relates to preparing a composition which is oil-free, but possesses an oily mouthfeel, texture and lubricity and can be used as a partial or full replacement for oil in food products such as salad dressings (e.g. mayonnaise, etc.), desserts (e.g. toppings, aerated desserts, frozen desserts such as ice cream), margarine, etc.
The food art has for a long period of time been searching for a means of reducing or eliminating the oil in a variety of food products which contain oil for the taste, texture and appearance imparted by the oil. The drive behind this inquiry has been dietetic, cost, as well as health considerations. While the art has developed a number of products (e.g. salad dressings) which are low in oil or oil-free, these products generally lack an oily texture and do not possess the lubricity of an oil. The approach generally taken by the art was to utilize a specific blend of hydrocolloid gums (e.g. xanthan gum, guar gum etc.) to impart a smooth texture, a desired viscosity and cloudy appearance, but the resultant product still generally lacked the oily texture and lubricity.
It is a feature of this invention to prepare a composition which can be used as a full or partial replacement for oil.
It is a further feature of this invention to prepare a composition which is oil-free, but possesses an oily mouthfeel, texture and lubricity.